Five Nights at Freddy's: A Hedgehog's story
by voidheartMC
Summary: Shade is a hedgehog who needs a way to pay his bills and then stumbles onto a place from his childhood will he survive the week this is a prequel for Five nights at Freddy's 2 a very strange experience i will continue when i am done with the other story. (taking a break because it is a prequel for my other story FNAF 2 a very strange experience )


Whats up guys its Void here and I welcome you to my alter for another story I came up with since I saw that Five nights was on fanfiction so I will try to write one just to test it out. I am going to put in the new bots soon and the old ones are nice and this is based off of another story that was a sonic and freddy's story, so lets get to it

Shade

I was sitting in my living room looking at some job openings on my laptop because I needed some money for my rent because I was late on my last payment so naturally I was looking for a way to get money. While I was looking I saw an add for a place that was very familiar it was called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. "Wow I can't believe that that place is still around after all those years. It looks like they need a night guard." I said when I realized the name was from my childhood. So I wrote down the number and called.

"Hello thank you for calling Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, for party planning press 1 now, for job applications press 2." a slightly cold female voice came through the phone. This could be fun.

_**Time skip (around midnight)**_

As I walked to the diner I stopped by the store and bought some energy drinks and a subway sandwich. When I got to the place I saw a yellow bat standing at the entrance and he looked up and saw me and said. "Hi you must be Shade right?"

"Yeah thats me." I replied as we walked inside and headed to the office.

"So I need to get out of here before they lock up the place, But you should get a message from a past guard so see ya." the man said as he walked out.

"OK thanks."

After about an hour the doors locked and the phone rang but I was coming back to the bathroom so I could not answer it, but the person who was calling left a message.

"''_Hello? Hello? Uuhm, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled down here first night. Uhm, I actually worked in that office before you, I am finish my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I am gonna tell you, there is nothing to worry about. You'll be fine. So let's just focus on getting you trough your first week. Okay? Uhm, Let's see. First there is a__n__ introductory __g__re__et__ing from the company, that i am suppose to read. It's kinda of a legal thing, you know?_

*reads the

_introductory__*_

Uhm, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids & grown ups alike, where fantasy and fun comes to live. Fazbear's entertainment is not responsible for damage of

_property__ or person. Upon discovery of the damage or death of a missing person will be found withing 90 days to you as soon as possible after the place has been firmly cleaned and bleached, and that the carpets has been changed._

Bla bla bla. Now, that might sound bad, i know. But there is really nothing to worry about. Uhm, the anamatronic characters do get a bit quirky at night, but do i blame them? No. If i was forced to sing, those same stupid songs for 20

_years__, and never got a bath, __I'd__ probably be a bit __irritable__ at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the heart of children. So you should show them a little respect. Right? Okay. So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uuhm, there is left in some kind of free world mode. Something about their servers locking up, they get turned off for too long. They used to be able to walk around during the days too, but then it was the Bite of 87. Yeah. It's amazing how a human body can live without the frontal lobe. You know? Now, __concerning__ your safety, the only real risk to you, as the night __watchmen__ here. IF any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably wont recognize you as a person. They'll most probably see you as a metal __endoskelleton__, without it's costume on. Now, because it's again the rules here in Fazbear's pizza, they will probably force you in Freddy Fazbear's suit. Now that wouldn't be so bad, if the suits __themselves__weren't__ filled with crossbeams, wires and electronic devices, __especially__ around the facial area. So you can imagine having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those, because of some __dis-comfort.__ They only parts of you that will see the daylight again is the eyes and teeth that will pop up __in front__ of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things in the sign up. But hey, first day's a breeze , I'll chat with you tomorrow, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if __necessary.__ Got to __conserve__ power. Well, Goodnight!'' _

"Well that was weird." I said after the message was done. As I checked the camera I noticed that there was a note on the desk that said_ 'I will bring some pizza later.' _ "Whats going on here?" I ask when I notice that Bonnie was not on the stage. "OH God where's Bonnie?"

"Oh lord she's at the door." I quickly moved to the door, but a purple robotic hand grabbed mine.

"Geez guy let me say hi first." the hand's owner said to me.

"Sweet Chaos!"

"OH come on now if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already."

"What do you mean and why did that guy say that on the phone?"

"Well he didn't trust us that much but we won't hurt you we promise."

"Well at least the three of us but not Foxy or Golden Freddy." A soothing female voice said behind me, I turned around to see Chica standing in the doorway. "See you just worry too much, by the way what's your name?"

"Shade." I said as I looked in amazement at Chica.

"Well nice to meet you Shade."

"Well wait you said that I had to worry about Foxy and Golden Freddy."

"Yes we don't trust Foxy but Golden is definitely bad because he killed one of the last guards." Bonnie replied.

"I am going to go for a walk around the place." Chica said as she walked out.

"I will tell Freddy that you are safe." Bonnie said as she left.

"Okay then I will see you later then." I told him as I leaned back put my headphones on and started to eat my sandwich and drink my energy drink. About an hour later I herd some clattering from the kitchen and realized that Chica was screwing around in there and then 30 minutes later I smelled pizza wafting into the room and Chica walked in with a huge pizza with sausage and peperoni smothered with cheese.

"Well I told you I would bring pizza later." Chica said as she cut a huge slice out of the pizza and gave it to me.

"God I was full just a second ago now I'm hungry again." I said as I took a huge bite out of the pizza.

"Yeah the pizza has that effect." Bonnie said as she walked in.

"By the way why hasn't Freddy come to visit yet?" I ask as Chica serves herself some pizza.

"He can't come off the stage or Golden Freddy will come out to attack you."

I look at the camera and see that Foxy was all of the way out of his curtain and yelped. "Foxy... out... of... Curtain."

"God dammit Foxy, Oh wait its almost six. You are fine see." Bonnie showed me the camera for me to see Foxy staring at the camera from the curtain.

"Well then I guess I will see you tomorrow guys."

"See ya." Bonnie and Chica replied as they left and went to the stage.

As I left the office I went past the stage and said my goodbyes for the night and saw Foxy looking at me and then looked back at Freddy to see him finish the pizza.

"I'll see you guys tonight right?"

"Yes we shall be here." Freddy said in a soft gentle voice.

"See ya."

**THE END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Well guys tell me how it was I should here something soon. But for now this Void signing off bye.**


End file.
